1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a memory controller that controls a memory and a method of controlling a memory.
2. Related Art
Memories for storing data are used in various fields of technology. In order to use data stored in the memories in a speedy manner, various researches have been performed. For example, technology for substantially removing a transfer delay time of a signal path relating to a serial-to-parallel conversion of data stored in a flash memory or the like by using a plurality of flash memories connected in parallel has been proposed. The technology has been disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2000-285685 and JP-A-2006-155303.
Recently, memories operate in synchronization with clock signals are widely used. Among the memories, there is a type of memories in which data of a target address is output after a read command and the target address are received (for example, a serial flash memory). However, sufficient researches have not been made for using the data stored in the memories in a speedy manner.